Singing Rain and the Ranger
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Fiaera has come to Skyrim quite unexpectedly and it's a good thing too! Being the Dragonborn is difficult and there will be lots of trials and tribulations along the way. At least she isn't alone. *Please note, this Fic contains characters from the Skyrim Romance Mod.*
1. Chapter 1

Fiaera has come to Skyrim quite unexpectedly and it's a good thing too! Being the Dragonborn is difficult and there will be lots of trials and tribulations along the way. At least she isn't alone. *Please note, this Fic contains characters from the Skyrim Romance Mod.*

* * *

Chapter 1 – A New Land

The jarring motions of the carriage slowly became apparent as I found myself slowly waking from a slumber I don't remember beginning. The air was crisp and cold and it was clear I was not dressed for such weather. Well, I was hardly dressed at all. The roughspun tunic was all that stood between myself and the harsh climate around me. I shivered, never before had I experienced such cold. It chilled me to the bone and made me realize that I was nowhere near home.

Then I remembered. I had been taken prisoner by some Imperials as I escaped Cyrodiil. I had not been thinking about what direction I was going at the time, I had just run. My feet still felt battered and painful from the journey but I did not care at the moment. Gone were the evil roughians I had been captured by, replaced now by a platoon of imperial soldiers. I had been relieved to see them at first, these people, perhaps, would help me.

That had not happened however. Instead of concerned faces and comforting words she had been harshly grabbed and bound. The soldier shouting at her to reveal why she was an enemy of the legion before he had hit her, hard.

Now she was here, in the back of a horse drawn carriage surrounded by other unlucky individuals. She was the only woman so far as she could tell.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." The man sitting across from her spoke in a soft yet stern manner. "You tried to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there." I surveyed the other two men in the cart and frowned as I noticed one of them was gagged.

"Damn Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfeld." A man in a worn tunic lamented at the fellow who had just spoken a moment ago. "You there, you and me shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The thief then addressed me. I didn't respond. I was still reeling from the realization of where I was. Skyrim, the land of the Nords, a frozen tundra of death and suffering. No, that couldn't be right.

I felt tears behind my eyes but held them in. I would not show weakness in front of these men. They were criminals, and now I was caught with them. I was innocent! The only crime I had committed were that of survival.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now." The first man remarked and was promptly barked at by the driver of the carriage.

Conversation ensued despite the warning of the driver and I learned a few things while on that ride. The first was that there was a civil war happening in Skyrim. Not unlike the Five Year War in her lands. The second was that the leader of the rebellious Stormcloak movement was sitting beside her, gagged and ultimately heading for his death. That lead to the final thing she learned. Today would be the day she would die.

The carriage finally stopped and one by one the prisoners were unloaded. She stood among them as their names were called out by a man with a ledger of some sort. As the prisoners were shoved into a line a little ways away the man with the ledger finished his readings and looked at her in surprise. His eyes fell again to the item then rose once more to meet mine. "Wait, you there, step forward." He was speaking to me now. This was it, my chance to free myself from this misery. My name hadn't been called, proof that I didn't belong here. I had so much hope in me I felt tears strain against me once more.  
"Who are you?" He asked.

"Fiaera Tyrneatear, of Greenheart." My voice was much stronger than I had thought it would be.

"You picked a bad time to come to skyrim. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." He clarified and turned to the armored woman next to him.

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." She spoke with a shrug. Was that to be it? My life was worth but a shrug to this woman? How could she pass judgement on me so easily? Without listening to me?

The solder with the ledger sighed a slight bit. "By your orders captain. I'm sorry, we'll be sure your body is sent back to Valenwood. Follow the captain prisoner."

I could do nothing but obey. This was it, the moment of reckoning. I could hardly believe my bad fortune. There was no call for it. I had always abided by the laws of my people and of Jephre. I had never been wasteful, never been vicious. I was seventeen in age, I had an entire life ahead of me and here I was to perish today.

I was in my own mind as they drug me to the block, I looked up at the headsman, my eyes angry and defiant. If he was to part my head from my body I would look him in the eyes to seal his guilt. To Oblivion with him, with all of them.

As I stared up at him, he readied his axe when a large dragon suddenly landed on the tower behind him. It roared with a fearsome voice and rained fire from the sky. Thank Auri-El for this bit of fortune as the dragon had now captured the attention of all of the soldiers.

With a newfound strength I stood and began to run from the block. The man in the cart who had spoken to me upon my awakening beckoned me to him, he was a beacon in the sea of chaos around me. I ran after him, he leading the way through the fire, and the bodies. At some point we were separated and I was then ushered to safety by the soldier who had been reading the prisoner list. Unbinding me he led me through the keep of this forsaken hold and out into nature. I followed him to Riverwood where his uncle gave me some supplies for my journey.

They asked me to travel to Whiterun, a city in the center of Skyrim and for once in my life I struggled with the request. It wasn't unheard of for me to help others, it was selfless in that manner, however, I was far from home and the prospect of voluntarily going even further frightened me. This was a strange land with strange people and customs.

Hadvar, the soldier, pulled me aside, his eyes hopeful. "I would go, but I have another mission to attend to. Please do this for me, for this town." He was pleading and I found myself agreeing to his request. "Good. If you need assistance, I think there is someone in town who may help. I don't know anything about him but he arrived a week or so ago and has been waiting for a contract. I am sure he would help you in your travels Fiaera."

"Where might I find this man?" I asked as best I could manage. This was all so overwhelming and yet, it felt right.

"You can find him just over there at the Sleeping Giant Inn. Can't miss him." Hadvar spoke with a smile then bid me farewell.

With a deep sigh I turned towards the inn and walked to it with purpose avoiding the two men on the road who called to me in a very forward manner. I had always been told I was beautiful but I didn't expect Nords to agree. I thought they were far more attracted to fair women with golden locks and bright blue eyes.

What a disappointment I must be to these men, perhaps they were drunk. I looked nothing like a Nord woman and I never would. The only similarity was that I had pale skin, that was where it ended. I noticed also I was much smaller in stature than the women in the town, their harsh landscape had made them tall and strong. I looked like a child compared to them. I was strong, deceivingly so but I was much shorter. My eyes were black, my Bosmer blood ensured it, my ears were pointed and my hair a reddish brown, the color of redwood. Indeed, nothing like the women of Skyrim.

Taking inventory of myself I approached the man casually leaning against the wall of the inn. He was handsome for a nord. He stood there, looking at me with piercing golden eyes, his arms folded over his broad chest as if to say he cared not for the world around him. He had short copper hair and stubble on his face. As I studied him my eyes caught on the many scars that marred his handsome features. This was a man who had seen battle.

Confident he was the one I sought I approached him only for him to smirk. "Ah, and who's this? I swear the villagers treat you like nobility, if you're looking for someone to kiss your boots I suggest asking elsewhere." His voice was rough and sent a shiver down my spine. Stendarr bless me for this man moved me somewhere deep inside.

"Nobility? I just got here. I haven't even interacted with most of them yet." I found my sharp tongue forming the words of their own accord. By the gods I had gotten into trouble for that before. "Look, I heard you might be able to help me. I need a travelling partner. Someone who knows the land and isn't afraid of adventure and the hunt. Is that you?" She found herself balling her fists in frustration. She had expected a man looking for a contract to be a little more agreeable.

"Depends who's asking." He stated simply.

"Are you for hire? I could use someone like you." I replied back. I would not cater to this man's sense of ego, and he clearly had one.

"What does a wench like you need a tracker for, anyway? I'm not going out there to fetch your long lost lover, that just couldn't stand around you anymore because he got bored." His tone was biting and rude. I had never met anyone with such manners; and I had spent plenty of time with Orcs and Imgas.

As I reeled my mouth opened to form another involuntary rebuke. "Yeah… about your dad…"

His eyes widened a bit and his lips pursed. "Well, at least you have a sense of humor. So what do you need a ranger for?" He asked once more as his eyes moved over me a little more carefully.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was still shabbily dressed. It would be my first priority to make some proper armor and bow. If this man didn't agree to come with me I may use him for the materials. "I could use someone with your skills." I shot with a little more fervor than was necessary.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, lady; I never said you could hire me." He protested with haughty disdain.

"Well, I can tell you're a busy man, you know, holding up that wall and all!" I shot again. My comment seemed to hit its mark as he smiled and broke into a chuckle.

"Alright, let's say, you do me a favor, and after that I will decide if your company suits me." He had an amused gleam in his eyes as he spoke the words. At least I was getting somewhere now.

"What kind of favor are we speaking of?" I asked slowly and with purpose. I was not going to subject myself to the whims of a man, especially a human man.

"Don't flatter yourself. Not that king of favor. Besides…" His eyes moved over me. "You're not my type. I just need some help in retrieving something of mine."

"What? Did someone steal your sweet roll?" I grinned. This verbal banter was refreshing. It had been ages since someone had spoken to me like this. Partially because I was well known throughout Greenshade as a woman not to be trifled with. I am the most skilled archer in the region despite my young age.

The man shook his head back and forth and simply regarded me for a moment. "I can help you. What is it that you need assistance with?"

"It's my wolf Karnwyr. He disappeared while hunting, a week ago. When I went looking for him, I found that some trappers had captured him. I've been tracking them ever since and their trail continues east of here." He paused. "No, I wouldn't need your help if these were just simple trappers, but from the looks of their trail now they've grown into a small army of bandits." He was seething as he said it. Clearly he cared for this animal of his. "I'm not about to go stumbling into any ambushes."

"Okay, I'll help you if you help me." I offered him.

"Great, we set out now!" He pushed off from the wall. "Well, after you get some proper gear princess." He paused for a moment. "But I'm warning you, if you try and treat me like one of your lackeys you're going to regret it. And gods help you if you try and order me around! I'm my own man! Got it!"

I reeled at that. How dare he address me in such a manner! I was a warrior, not a princess, and I would never treat him poorly. Not unless he deserved it. "Don't worry about it. We'll find Karnwyr."

"By the Hells! When I see those bastards I'll make sure they suffer!" He growled angrily and almost grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I know Karnwyr must mean a lot to you…" I sympathized. I thought back to Kialia, my fox friend when I was young. She had been my joy until she had left my company to set out for a mate. She had been the most adorable red fox, with a white ended tail.

"What gives you an idea you can actually understand the bond between a ranger and his wolf?" He glared at me, eyes blazing with his misplaced rage towards the bandits.

"I'm a Bosmer, we are one with animals in nature. I even had a fox when I was young!" I shouted at him. He had forsaken my sympathy. Why I didn't just refuse to help him I'm not sure.

"Ah, she had a fox she says!" He called out to the road as if to announce my silly comment to the world.

"Hey! My father gave me that fox as a pup for my day of birth! She was my closest friend!" I cried out feeling the ache of her absence.

"Oh really? And what happened to your so called "closest friend?" He bit back.

I reddened which made his eyes sparkle a little. Was he enjoying this? I should be working on some armor so we can set out to get his damn dog. "She ran away to look for a mate. That is what most animals do when they are of age. You'd know…"

"I hate to break it to you darling, but I think that is just an excuse." Now he was being intentionally hurtful. And it DID hurt.

"I'm going to go fasten some armor if you don't mind." I said darkly and went to turn from him.

"What? No way princess! We don't have time for that." He clarified and smirked at me. "You'll have to forego a custom fit and buy some."

I paled a little and looked at the coin purse I had picked up in Helgen. There was no way I had enough coin to purchase decent armor from Alvor. The ranger must have noticed my glance because his eyes softened a little bit. Then they hardened again. "Wait, don't tell me you don't have any coin." He almost seemed outraged at the possibility. "How were you going to pay me woman?"

"I figured I could come across some coin somehow. Maybe looting the bandits we kill on your little mission for which I'm not being paid." I added the last bit to show him I was putting some equity into this. He hung his head in a defeated manner and pinched his nose a bit. "I'll be back." I insisted and went back to Alvor. "I need some armor." I stated plainly and emptied my coin purse. Damn, 250 gold was all I had. It was more than I thought I had collected but still.

"Well that will get you a set of leather armor. Better than nothing though right?" He smiled and began to gather together a set. You'll need some arrows too I take it. That quiver looks a bit light." He then gathered several arrows for me. "Here you are dear. Hey, good luck on your journey to Whiterun. Hopefully the Jarl will hear you out and send some troops to help protect us from that dragon.

I smiled and nodded at him. I had seen the devastation a dragon could cause. The soldiers in Helgen had done little to slow that dragon down, if anything at all. There was nothing for any soldier to do. Dragons had been gone for centuries, no one had knowledge of how to fight them, not first hand.

With my gear in my arms I walked back to the inn and regarded the ranger. He half smirked at me as I walked past him into the main hall. "You must need a place to change into that new armor of yours. Here." The barkeep opened a door for me and allowed me to change in private. I didn't really care if anyone saw me. Us Bosmer were a simple people, an open people. Nakedness was simply a part of nature, especially in the hot and humid climates of Valenwood. Some who visited my village were surprised to see the natural state of many an inhabitant, myself included.

The armor fit surprisingly well for being made without my body as a reference. I was pleased overall and walked confidently back to the ranger. "Let's be off then ranger." I offered and motioned for him to lead. He smiled and walked to the end of the road where a horse stood waiting.

"Where is your horse princess?" He looked around as he mounted his. I didn't move and tried my damnedest not to show any emotions. "Let me get this straight, you came here, without clothes, money, or a horse. What were you at the chopping block in Helgen or something?" He laughed a bit then immediately quieted as I remained silent. He dismounted suddenly and stepped close to me. "I am not going to travel with a wanted woman. Are you on the run?"

I felt rage boil within me at his question. He was doing a lot of assuming for someone of his profession. "My story is my own. You are in no danger in my company if that is your worry. You know, you are beginning to be more trouble than you are worth ranger!"

"Hah! You don't know how much I'm worth then Princess." He laughed heartily at my outburst which sent me into even more of a rage.

"For your information I was taken prisoner after escaping from some slave traders in Cyrodiil!" I screamed at him, making sure to enunciate every word.

"I don't believe you. You Bosmer are sneaky. I bet you're a common thief and you just got caught." He retaliated cooly.

"You don't believe me?" I laughed a bit and stared him in the eyes. I pulled off my cuirass, exposing my breasts to the cool air. He remained stoic as he gazed upon my body and the still fresh brand mark on my left breast. I then reaffixed my armor. "Happy now ranger?" I asked him plainly as he simply stood there.

"I suppose you'll have to ride with me then." His tone was flat, as if he didn't care about the injustices I had recently suffered. I quietly accepted the reality that this man was not going to be a true companion in any sense of the word. He was simply going to be a guide and extra battle hand.

* * *

I felt my stomach drop as she screamed her admonition at me. Slave traders? Who would… no, I knew the answer to that. Once upon a time I had been a part of a band of bandits and they had sold a few women into slavery. Hell, the bandit leader had kept a few slaves himself. They served their purposed until the boss had gotten tired of them and finally ended their miseries by killing them. He had pretended he hadn't heard their screams in the middle of the night as the band leader had his way with them. It was something he had learned to live with.

This woman however, she seemed strong and independent. I didn't believe her story. She didn't look like or behave like a slave. Telling her this made her laugh and remove her new leather chest piece. I don't know how I managed, but I didn't let my face register the surprise I felt. I knew that mark. That was Thorn's mark. He was the one who had purchased this woman? Had he seen her yet or was she on her way to him? It was hard to tell but in that moment I felt sympathy for her. She had escaped a horrible death sentence only to be thrust into another at the hands of the Imperial Legion. Here she was, so far from her homelands. No wonder she needed my help. "I suppose you'll have to ride with me then." I stated and mounted my horse once more. She followed me up, her short legs swinging almost unnaturally to fit around the girth of his back.

We rode in silence and I could tell she was taking in the natural beauty of Skyrim. It was, after all, what had drawn me to this place. Being a Wood Elf she could appreciate the land in its entirety and I had no doubt she was at home in the comforts of its bounty.

It was ironic really, I had always heard talks of how Wood Elves lived on the land and that intrigued me. In many ways they were similar to the forsworn, they were known to be wild and uncivilized. Carnivores by religion and cannibalistic per the requirements of their forest god Y'ffre in the Kajiit tongue. Many thought the practices of the Wood Elves were deplorable but they didn't understand. Wood Elves used everything available to them in order to live. They weren't allowed to consume any part of the plant life in Valenwood for any reason. As such, they could only use imported plant life and animal products. The whole way of life inspires me.

After some time we neared the end of the trail I had previously tracked. The group of bandits had left a trail so obvious I didn't even need to dismount to follow them to the cave those damned bandits had taken Karnwyr to. He was in there, I could feel it. I felt her stiffen behind me, a clear sign something had her on edge. "This is…" She gasp. "Stay here ranger." She jumped down from my horse and went into sneak mode. It was a marvel to watch her move, her feet moving without sound over the land. _She moves like I do._

"Fiaera." I whisper yelled to her as she disappeared over the incline towards the cave. Damn that woman, I told her I wasn't going to be her lackey.

Following her lead I stealthily crept up behind her as she released an arrow into a caged wolf. It was that moment I realized why she had told me to stay put. This was a fighting cave where low-life bastards would force two wolves to battle for a meal that had been denied them for too long. It was barbaric and I was going to make them pay for mistreating Karnwyr.

I looked at the woman in front of me as she walked, her rear end bobbing slightly as she snuck up to the mouth of the cave. Her bow was drawn, ready to fly another deadly arrow in a moment's notice. This woman, who I knew nothing of, had tried to protect me from seeing my friend possibly being tortured. Though we had just met, she was willing to bear my burden.

I decided to help her on her quest that very moment. Free of charge. If she was willing to do such a thing for me, I had to return the favor in kind. Her journey was likely much simpler than mine was, that's what I hoped at least.

* * *

It didn't take long to clear the cave. Each arrow I loosed I hit their mark perfectly as always. The bow I had picked off of one of those Stormcloaks in Helgen wasn't a bad bow, it just wasn't one of mine. The arrows, though decently made, could not compare to one I could fletch.

Karnwyr had been rescued and the ranger seemed pleased. I hoped he was pleased enough to help me travel to Whiterun. I could use a man of his skill and knowledge. It was clear he knew the land well and that was a significant advantage to me.

"Alright Princess. What is this quest you are on and how can I help you?" He had one hand buried in Karnwyr's thick fur as the beast happily enjoyed the contact. I felt myself smiling at the pair then wiped my face clean of emotion. This ranger was… I didn't really know what to think honestly. I did know that I wanted to keep my vulnerabilities from him until I could trust him. His wolf went a long way to convincing me he was someone I could work with but his mouth…

I glanced at his lips then immediately to his golden eyes. "I promised Alvor and Hadvar that I would go to Whiterun to speak with the Jarl about sending troops to Riverwood." I shrugged to make it seem like I was asking a small thing of him. I didn't really know how long it would take to get there, how far it was, or what we might encounter along the way so I hoped it was a simple task.

He chuckled a bit, his reaction to my quest muted at best. "Is that all Ladyship? Here I thought we were going to be trekking across Cyrodiil to return you to Valenwood." I stood there, simply thinking of what he had said. Would he do such a thing for someone he just met? Perhaps I had misjudged this ranger.

"A simple job for you then ranger. You should feel relieved." I crossed my arms and stared at him pointedly.

"Bishop." He offered the word while looking at Karnwyr.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him not sure if I had heard him correctly.

"My name. It's Bishop, Ladyship. Please use it from now on." He then locked eyes with me, a gleam behind them I didn't quite understand. "So… it's going to be dark soon, and we have this nice cave to ourselves, plenty of wolf meat and mead here. I say we make camp." He proposed and began to walk towards the bar to gather some drink.

I walked to the fallen wolves and grabbed the honed iron dagger I had made in Riverwood. They were a bit lean but they would make a good meal for tonight and could make some very good dried meat for future travels.

I got to work skinning and carving out the meat for our meal. I was known for being meticulous about harvesting my animals to get every little bit of usable meat. Bishop stepped over to the wolf I hadn't yet started on and grabbed the dagger from his belt with a flourish. He began to process the carcass similarly to how I did mine.

We were silent as we worked and I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then. A few times I caught him looking at me a few times with a slight smirk gracing his lips. "You're skilled with that knife ranger." I used his title rather than his name which drew his eyes immediately.

"I believe I told you my name Princess." He was smirking as he said it, his voice rather serious.

"And you have mine ranger." I finished my wolf and ripped a piece of cloth off of one of the bandit's bodies. Bishop watched me carefully as I wiped the bloodied dagger off with the cloth being sure it was clean.

"Fiaera feels too foreign to my tongue Ladyship." He paused as he continued to work on the carcass. "I believe I shall call you what I like. If you insist on calling me ranger you may."

I frowned a slight bit. Calling him ranger when he was accepting of it was not appealing. I liked getting under his skin, it was fun. The way those golden eyes would flare as he attempted to veil his feelings was attractive. He was attractive. Though she loathed to admit that fact, it was indeed a fact.

"Well Fi (pronounced Fee). I've finished my handiwork. Care to take a look?" He stood and wiped his knife off as I approached. Looking at what was left of the carcass made me smile. "You approve?"

"Very much so Bishop. You have done a beautiful job. Might you be part Bosmer?" I had to ask him. It was a rare day when I appreciated someone else's work on a carcass.

"Afraid not Princess. I just don't like wasting meat." He began to break down some of the fencing from the fighting pit and built a fire. We managed to fashion a proper spit to cook the wolf meat and set to work airing the pelts. "I saw a bed behind the bar if you would like to sleep in that rather than a bedroll on the ground here."

I watched him carefully and laughed a bit. Did he really think I would prefer to sleep in a cold corner on a bed rather than near the fire? He had another thing coming if that is what he thought. "No, I think I will take that bedroll from the other room and park it right here." Another jab began to form on my troublesome tongue. "Unless you are uneasy sleeping so near a woman."

He smiled at that showing his teeth for the first time since they had met. He had lovely teeth to compliment his handsome face. "Ladyship! I assure you, I do not shy away from female company." His tone sent heat to my cheeks.

"My, my, ranger. I thought you said I wasn't your type." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. My actions made him chuckle some more.

"You're not, but I do think we get along well don't you?" She found herself agreeing to his statement and marched into the other room to retrieve the bedroll she had seen.

* * *

Please review! I really enjoy it when I get feedback. Also, sorry if there were any typos.


	2. Chapter 2 – Tales from Cyrodiil

Chapter 2 – Tales from Cyrodiil

I woke to the sound of Karnwyr growling and gnashing his teeth. This wasn't good in the least. Jumping up I grabbed my bow and slung my quiver over my shoulder. The ranger was already up and moving towards the opening of the cave. I hunched down and began to follow his lead, an arrow ready to meet its target. I listened, my Altmer ears hearing the grunts and snarls of a troll. "Troll." I whispered up to Bishop. He nodded and continued up the stairs and into the narrow passageway leading out. Damn, in those quarters it would be impossible for him to escape should the troll charge at him.

The narrow space encouraged me to rush towards the ranger in order to get a good shot at the creature. I only needed one clear shot and I could end it. Moving into the passageway I frowned as I realized that Bishop was filling the area with his broad shoulders, there was no way I would have a truly clear shot. "Switch with me." I whispered in his ear. "I won't block one of your shots but you are blocking mine."

He nodded and pressed himself against the wall of the cave giving me a small area to squeeze past. As I moved forward I held my breath as I relaxed my bow and pressed myself against the other wall. Even with my small stature, our fronts pressed together as I squeezed by. Bishop placed his hands on my hips and pushed me past him so I was now in the lead. The sensation of my body against his lingered in my mind as I readied myself for this minor battle.

Forbidding my mind to continue along its distracted path I gathered myself and took a deep breath. We made our way forward, my bow drawn once again. It was still dark outside as there was very little light in the cave making it difficult to see. Fortunately, I didn't need to see to make my way towards the Troll. He was easy enough to locate with all of the sound he was making.

After carefully sneaking through the passage I spotted him just outside the cave ripping into the forgotten wolf carcass. I closed my eyes in disappointment. How had I managed to forget that wolf? I could have harvested more meat for our journey had I not forgotten. "Forgive me Jephre, I have been wasteful." I prayed as I aimed for the troll's top eye. He kept tilting his head down making that mark difficult so I took a chance and loosed the arrow into the beast's chest. It hit its mark, piercing him through and causing him to turn fully towards us. A nasty growl erupted from his throat as he began to charge at us. I drew another arrow and felt feathers graze my cheek as an arrow flew past me and landed in the beast's chest near my original arrow. I loosed my second arrow and smiled as it hit its mark in the troll's central eye.

With the beast down Bishop and I quickly made work of his body. Trolls were a good source of material. Their hides were thick and made good armor, the fat was excellent for cooking and shining weapons, and their dense bones made great arrow heads and weapons. The meat was decent but not my favorite. I much preferred four legged animals.

* * *

It took some time to get to Whiterun and when we did the guards at the gate halted us. I didn't have time for this. I felt as though I had just travelled through Oblivion and now this? These guards were annoying me at best.

Bishop and I had found that we worked very well together. He held the same sort of respect for the land I did and was quite an adept fighter. We hadn't really gotten to know one another on a personal level but we knew each other in terms of skill. It was obvious that he was a far more rounded warrior than I, but our styles were very much the same. It was like we were meant to work together. His rude demeanor sparked my sharp tongue which I was finding to be increasingly pleasant as the days wore on.

I managed to get the guards to let us through and we entered the city. Bishop lead the which was very charming. We went through the marketplace and up some stairs into a park with an ancient tree, now dead. I placed my hand on it and felt a sadness wash over me. This tree had seen so much in its time.

"Fi, let's move." Bishop called from the other side of the park. "Fi!" He huffed and marched back to me. "Come on Princess, let's get this over with. I could use a bath and some mead." I didn't move from my post. I wanted to say a prayer for the beautiful tree. "Damn it woman." He growled and grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Say your prayer after you speak to the Jarl. Or have you forgotten that Riverwood has asked for help?" His golden eyes pierced mine and I nodded in response. Bishop was right, prayers for the dead could wait. Prayers for the living were always more important.

I let him pull me up the stairs to the Jarl's hall. It was huge! Stepping inside I gasp at the splendor of it all. "Come on." He pulled me further until we were a few paces from the Jarl. He then pushed me forward, his strength surprising me.

A Dunmer approached with her sword drawn and narrowed eyes. "What is the meaning of this intrusion? The Jarl is not accepting…"

"I was at Helgen and saw the dragon first hand." I stated plainly and watched a look of surprise form on her face. She let me pass in order to address the Jarl. I explained about Helgen and the dragon. I told him that Riverwood needed assistance and he should hurry because it had taken me more time that I thought it would to reach him.

"Thank you for your service little elf. I appreciate it." He spoke with conviction and power. "Perhaps, there is something else you could help me with? I think I could use a person with your skills." He stood and motioned for me to follow him. I glanced at Bishop who shrugged and followed as we made our way into a mage's study. There stood a man in mage robes studying a book rather closely.

I listened to the man explain his special dragon project and huffed a bit. He wanted me to go into some ancient ruins infested with drauger, in order to get a slab of carved rock that may not even be there. That was the request and yet I found myself pondering what to do.

"She accepts." Bishop intervened for me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course she'll need lodging for the night, you know, to rest and replenish her energy before you send her on this..." He let his sentence drop off. I could tell he was trying to be civil for once. It wasn't his strong suit.

"Of course. The Bannered Mare has a room for rent as well as a bath. Just tell them to send a note to me. I'll take care of it." The mage waved us off and I smiled broadly at the ranger. He was quite skilled when it came to procuring room and board. He preferred to be under the stars but a good bottle of mead always seemed to win his favor.

"Come along Ladyship. I'll show you to our temporary home." Bishop placed his hand on the small of my back and led me through the park once more and to the inn. Every time he touched me I found my heart beating heavily in my chest. His ability to make my body behave in such a strange manner had given me many dark and interesting thoughts.

There had been many an Altmer who had sought to woo me. Each one unsuccessful in his plight. Ruar the most desired man in Greenheart had even pursued me for a time. He had been very opportunistic in his advances as well and had touched me often to try and convince me to surrender to him. His touches had been nothing compared to Bishop's

We stepped into the Bannered Mare and were immediately accosted by a woman who promptly threw her body against the ranger. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I remembered the feeling of our figures pressed together in the cave when facing the troll. He seemed to be off put by her forward nature which made me smile, he had not minded my body against his. She persisted despite his rather rude comments calling her a flea. It was as if she wanted him to claim her right there in the main room in front of all the patrons and I'll admit, I was beginning to worry that he might oblige. Bishop had a tendency to act unpredictably and that would certainly be a shock.

I remained silent, however, deciding that my assistance really wasn't needed in this situation. Bishop kept looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place and I couldn't help but feel that strange yet addicting tingle travel down my spine.

I'm not sure how he managed to do it but he was finally able to negotiate a room and bath for us. It would be… intimate at best but knowing the ranger's thirst for mead, he would likely drink through the night then fall asleep with a bottle in his hand.

"Come along Princess, you can bathe first." Bishop ushered me into the bathing area after he had vanquished the flea. "Here." He paused. "I'll guard the door so no one comes in." He then remained still for a moment and pivoted on his heel to stand watch. I had begun to realize that the ranger was quite the gentlemen overall. Sure, he would steal glances my way occasionally, and I had caught him watching me sleep at times. Those moments weren't vulgar in the least. It was his mouth that tended to be rude and vulgar.

As I rested my aching limbs in the bath I could hear the flea talking to the ranger in a forward manner once more. I recognized the tone as one synonymous with seduction. Unfortunately for the young woman, Bishop was quite unreceptive to the idea of lying with this woman.

The two argued for a while until Bishop managed to sufficiently deter her enough for her to storm away. I quickly stepped out of the water and wrapped a fur around my body. One thing I had learned about Skyrim is that its peoples believed nakedness to be a private affair. The few times Bishop had caught a glance at me nude he had made smart comments meant to warn me of this fact.

I stepped beside the ranger and heard him growl a bit deep in his throat. At times I wondered if he himself was a beast. His mannerisms weren't too different from those of Karnwyr. "That tavern girl seemed very taken with you." I nudged him a bit.

"Must be my animal magnetism." He retorted sarcastically then took hold of my arm.

"I've noticed." I spoke truthfully and hoped he would understand my meaning. It was time for me to begin letting him know the effect he had on me. For better or worse I needed to know if he held any interest in me. He swore I wasn't his type of woman and yet he was flirtatious with me.

"Oh really?" He smirked slightly then returned to his normally stoic self. "That fur hardly covers you Princess, you should go to the room before we are overrun with gentlemen callers. Lock the door when you sleep. There are some questionable characters here this evening."

I nodded and remained in place to see what sort of comment he would make next. His eyes were trained on mine and held a glimmer to them. I smiled a bit and let the fur fall a little so my shoulder was bare. His eyes immediately focused on the misplaced fur and grumbled a bit. He quickly reached over and pulled the item back into place, his fingers lingered on my skin, in an almost fluttering way. "Like I said Princess, questionable characters. Now, off with you." He then pushed me towards the single room that would be my sleeping chamber for the night. "I'll see you in the morning." He offered then turned towards the bath. "My turn."

I stepped towards the room and grabbed hold of the door. Pushing it open I entered and dropped the fur to the ground before turning to close it. Just as I suspected, Bishop froze, staring at me out of the corner of his eye. "Goodnight ranger."

"Goodnight Fi." He sighed and stripped his cuirass off. I smiled brightly as I shut the door and turned the lock. Locking the door was likely unneeded but something told me it wasn't my piece of mind that was in jeopardy.

I had noticed that Bishop always had his back up when we were near civilization no matter how minor. The only town he seemed to be at ease in was Riverwood. He was far more at ease in nature with Karnwyr at his side.

* * *

I could tell Fi was being more affectionate lately and I was beginning to find it appealing. These past many days we had grown accustomed to one another and I had to admit, I enjoyed her company. It had been a long time since I had company on the road but then my company had never been very nice.

Fi hadn't noticed but she tended to turn eyes wherever she went and there were many men who would love to get their hands on her. I heard them snickering amongst themselves the moment we had stepped into the tavern. No wonder Thorn has purchased her. There was something about her that could boil a man's blood.

After my bath I unpacked my bedroll and used it as a cushion to soften the stone beneath my rear as I settled against the door to the single room. No one was going to touch her while I was around. I only hoped that flea of a woman would leave me be. I didn't need her hanging around me, I wasn't interested in a conquest so eagerly offered. I had my fair share of offered women and now I was finding my interests shifting to a certain elf. She was a warrior, strong willed, mouthy, and beautiful. She was a conquest worth my time. A woman like her never shied away from a battle yet had the wisdom to know when not to fight. She was breathtaking.

I woke to the sound of her stirring in the room and quickly scrambled to get my things packed up. There was no way I was going to let her know I slept against the door last night. It was a good thing too because there had been a few men snooping around last night. Each one had come face to face with my knife and backed down. She didn't need to know any of that though. She was blissfully unaware of the effect she had on men and I wanted to keep it that way. She would be mine so there was no reason to alert her to other men.

Of course like any true hunt, the prey should remain unaware of the hunter as long as possible. A good hunter downed his catch without the animals knowing. That would be my goal with Fiaera. If my plan worked the way I wanted it to she would be completely unaware of my intentions until I had her beneath me moaning. I grinned at the idea and rushed over to the bar while motioning for the bar keep to give me a bottle of mead. I pulled the cork and took a swig just as she entered the room. She was a sight to behold, truly.

* * *

Bishop was exactly where I thought he would be, at the bar. He looked fairly rested surprisingly. I was glad he was coming with me to Bleak Falls Barrow. I didn't want to be alone in this place and I knew I could trust the ranger to have my back.

I made my way to him and sat down. I would let him finish his drink before we went out. It then occurred to me that perhaps he wouldn't want to go with me. I paled at the thought. He had fulfilled his contract and delivered me safely to my destination, there was no reason for him to continue on with me. "What will you do after Bleak Falls Barrow ranger?" I asked him hopefully.

"What do you mean Ladyship?" He gulped down his mead and placed the bottle on the table. "Are you giving me the boot?" His tone was icy, a clear sign he was guarding himself. It gave me pause.

"I thought you would be eager to get back to your post at the Sleeping Giant." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but he was making it hard with his golden eyes focused on mine critically.

"And why is that Princess?" He asked frankly and picked the bottle back up. He studied it carefully, turning it in his hand slowly. "You have no idea what is going to happen after that Sweetness, don't you think it would be wise for me to go with you until you are safe and sound back in Valenwood?" He paused and grinned a bit. "I won't charge you too much I promise."

"If you would like to tag along you may, I suppose. I'm not going to pay you for it though, seeing as how it's your idea." I crossed my arms in a mocking fashion. That seemed to irk him a little bit.

"You should watch that tongue of yours Princess. I might be tempted to cut it out." His golden eyes were shining with mischief which made me want to flirt with him a bit. I wondered just how much I could entice him.

I leaned close to him, my lips millimeters away from his ear. "Is that all you can think to do with me ranger?" It was a line Ruar had fed me once when I told him I was going to gut him and use his innards to string my bow.

I began to pull away only to have Bishop grab hold of my neck and still me. "I can think of much more… pleasurable things to do with your tongue Princess. Of course there is no point sharing those thoughts here in public." He then released me and I stood promptly with a healthy blush to my cheeks. I had not been expecting such a forward retort. "You know Ladyship, that is certainly a way to settle your debts with me."

Just like that the moment was ruined. How dare he address me as though I were a strumpet. I grabbed my pack and pivoted on my heel towards the door. I could not believe the ranger would say such a thing to me! Especially since he knows… he knows I am marked. It was shameful, and I was angry that he could suggest such a thing. Never would I stoop to such levels, I would sooner parish than do such a thing. I marched out of there so quickly it surprised even me. I needed to get away from him, if that was how he felt about me, about our… friendship then I didn't need him.

Karnwyr whimpered at me as I descended the stairs and pushed his snout against my leg as I walked. "Leave me alone mutt." I felt tears threatening my eyes as I marched. Damn him to Oblivion for saying such a thing to me. I was almost made to be a slave. I had been captured, sold, and branded. If I hadn't escaped…

I heard the jingling of the ranger's gear as he approached me quickly. "Princess, I didn't mean…" He grabbed my arm and halted me. "I wasn't thinking Fi. I was simply returning your jest." I could hear the sincerity in his voice but couldn't shake the feeling that he had betrayed me. "As far as I'm concerned, Bleak Falls Barrow is part of our contract, and if Whiterun asks you to do something else, that will be too. The adventure is payment enough Fiaera." Karnwyr nudged me with a whimper and forced my hand to his ear as if he were pleading for Bishop. I still hadn't turned around, and I wasn't sure I should.

"I won't be treated like a strumpet Bishop." I affirmed. "If you ever… if I am ever made to feel this way by something you've said…" My words faltered in that moment. I couldn't form a threat towards him. I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"If I am ever so foolish Princess, I should hope you will act swiftly and without hesitation." He offered and pulled my arm a little more in order to turn me towards him. "Fi, look at me." He pleaded.

I closed my eyes and gulped before I turned around. I hoped that hid my tears. When I opened them he was standing there with a blank face but desperate eyes. It was clear he was trying to look indifferent but he definitely was not. "This was your only warning." I snapped and turned back to the main gate. "Are you going to lead the way or am I destined to be lost?"

* * *

I could not believe what a fool I was. Fiaera had reacted exactly as I would have expected her to if I had thought about my words at all. This was a woman who had been wronged by men who were in the business of buying and selling women for their own purposes. Purposes that were often impure in nature.

I respected her and in a moment I had shattered the trust between us. She had begun to voice her innermost thoughts about me and I would be remiss if I didn't' admit that I wanted to know what her desires were. If she had any interest in me at all I wanted to know. The truth was that she was beginning to get under my skin. Her disregard for clothing etiquette had begun to boil my blood. She would strip down whenever the thought overtook her without regard to audience or location. While I enjoyed every moment of her nakedness, I couldn't help but feel angered about it. The thought that someone else could or would be allowed look upon her in those moments nearly drove me to insanity.

With each passing day the want to whisk her away from people and her mission grew. I wanted to strip her down, tie her to a bed, and entertain her every want. She was making me care about her and by the nines, I didn't care for anyone. I paled at the thought. A moment ago I was thinking of her as prey, a conquest... perhaps I was beginning to feel more. This wouldn't do, she was simply another woman to claim, that is all.

Unfortunately, the moment we neared the Whiterun stables she had purchased her own horse and was now following me down the road. I missed the warmth of her body at my back and was almost praying for something to come along and spook her horse away.

By Oblivion, she was quiet though. She hadn't said a word since Whiterun and we were nearing Bleak Falls Barrow. It made our camps much more… dreary. I didn't blame her though. I had been a real arse.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and we needed to make camp. I was beginning to feel the weight of not speaking to him. Camping together was awkward without the occasional conversation. I could tell he felt bad about the way he'd spoken to me earlier but I couldn't get over the slight. Really, I didn't know anything about Bishop. He was so forward that it was clear he had conquered many a woman. I didn't know anything about his past at all.

He slowed his horse a bit and I could tell a question was coming on. "Want to stay in Riverwood tonight Princess?" He asked politely. It was uncharacteristic of him.

"That depends ranger. Is it closest to our destination or should we travel a bit further and camp under the stars?" I was trying to keep the conversation on our quest because I was afraid of what he would say if I didn't. He assured me that I would likely be happier at the Sleeping Giant and so we decided to rest there.

I will be the first to admit that I drank too much mead that night. So much so that I had forgotten to be angry at him. He, however, had not touched a drop of the drink and was simply keeping me company.

"How did you become a ranger?" I slurred out in one of my brilliant moments of drunkenness.

"It was necessary to learn how to survive in this damned world. Either survive or die. Its life, sweetness, and I had to learn the hard way." He revealed and proceeded to tell me a little bit about his childhood in the Reach region of Skyrim. It sounded awful, but then, life was awful.

"I'm going to bed." I sighed and stood sloppily. The ranger helped me to my room and immediately began to retreat as I stripped my armor off. Why he was so nervous about my lack of clothing I still didn't quite understand. I lay in the bed relishing the feel of the soft furs against my bare skin. This was what I enjoyed after a hard day's journey just me and some comfortable furs.

I fell asleep rather quickly but found myself in a nightmare. I could picture his face, the man who had purchased me was looking at me hungrily. He was a huge brute of a Nord. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscles that were clearly a display of power. The man was handsome for a Nord but clearly a monster. He had his men hold me as he removed the iron from the fire and approached me. I struggled against them, fought to break free but couldn't. The sting of the hot iron on my breast had nearly made me pass out but I had persevered. I was not going to become this man's plaything. Not now, not ever.

"Come now little mouse, I've paid a fair price to have you, surely you do not want to disappoint your master?" He had spoken as he discarded the iron and stepped close to me. He had stood there, regarding my nearly naked body and for once in my life I felt ashamed by my state of undress. "You will be my first elf." He had smiled broadly and motioned for his men to take me to his quarters.

It didn't matter how much I fought them, no one made a move to stop the group. I was purchased property now and no one would dare oppose this man and his gang. The men had thrown me into their leader's tent and made way for him. He had entered with an evil look on his face and I had felt helpless for the first time since I was a child. I was in binds, my hands useless to me at the moment. At least they had left my feel unbound. That was their first mistake.

The brute of a man had quickly grabbed hold of my hair, his fingers tangled against my scalp as he pulled me against his body and grabbed my freshly branded breast with his other hand. He had made a happy grumbling sound as he did so then removed his hand and forced me to my knees.

In that moment I woke with a scream and Bishop beside my bed shaking me. "Wake up!" He shouted. "Wake up!" I could hear the concern in his voice as he shook me awake and studied my eyes. "You were screaming in your sleep." He reported simply and stood in front of me expecting an answer.

I gulped as I tried to calm myself. I was shaking all over, the memory of my encounter with my so called owner replaying in my mind. I had barely managed to escape him. Thank Stendarr his men had been more concerned about his health than me after I bit him.

He had been lucky I hadn't simply bitten harder. Being a Bosmer meant I had sharper teeth and a strong jaw. I could have castrated him had I so chosen. I should have, but I had only wanted to get away in that moment.

In that moment I felt overwhelmed and threw my arms around Bishop's waist and cried into his undershirt. I could tell he was surprised, his mannerisms changed from confident to unsure immediately. "What has upset you so much?" He asked while petting my hair. I could tell he was trying to comfort me but the petting motion upset me further.

* * *

I held her in my arms as she sobbed. I had never expected to see her like this. She was a strong woman, a warrior. Whatever was making her cry… I would do anything to stop it. "That monster… he forced me to… to…" I paled as I realized she was talking about Thorn. She had met him. That means she had pulled some stunt to get away and he would be looking for her.

I felt my blood run cold at that thought. Thorn was a decent enough tracker and there was no doubt in my mind that he would have been able to follow her to Skyrim. The bandit leader was a prideful and vengeful man and would stop at nothing to take possession of her once more. There was no way I would let that happen to her. None whatsoever. I would lay down my life before I let that man touch her again. She was mine, and it was only a matter of time before I laid claim to her. I would erase whatever he had done.

She sobbed, every forlorn sound tearing into my mind and building my rage further. She was the strongest woman I had met and here she was reduced to this. Fiaera had survived the imperial legion and a dragon. This would not stand.

A thought occurred to me in that moment. I was almost afraid to ask the question floating in my mind. I didn't know how she would react, and perhaps more importantly; I wasn't sure how I would react to her answer. "What did he make you do?" I ground out and waited for her response. I wanted to know, had to know. However he had touched her, violated her, I would make him pay. I would torture him first, slowly, making sure to cut off any body part he had subjected her to.

"No…" She pulled back from me and dried her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to concern you." She quieted herself and shook her head as if to deny herself the thoughts in her mind. "This is not something to speak about."

I knelt down to her level and fixed my eyes on hers. "Tell me Princess." I watched her eyes lose some of their glitter as she told me exactly what Thorn had said and done to her. Though I was relieved that he had not had the opportunity to fully take her, his actions were no less vulgar.

"If we run across him, I will make him pay Fi." I promised her and pulled her into an embrace. Now was not the time to express my growing interest in her. I would settle for being her travelling companion and friend in this moment.

"He is in Cyrodiil, unless you plan to go with me to Valenwood , you will likely never meet him." She stated simply and shrugged a bit. She was wrong, very wrong. If he was in Skyrim we would likely run across him. He would be looking for her and there weren't many Wood Elves in Skyrim. Finding her would be easy enough and I would be ready for when he did.


End file.
